logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Disney/Other
Pre-launch (1998) "Toon Disney" words in a different font as seen on the pre-launch screen. This logo would not be permanent because the channel started using the 1998 logo when it first begin broadcasting. Characters (1998-2001 only) These were used with bumpers from 1998 to 2001. micky.png|Mickey Mouse Toon Disney 1998 Logo Donald Duck variant lolgo.png|Donald Duck (1) Toon Disney character Goofy (cowboy).jpeg|Goofy (as a cowboy) DisneyToonDisney-Donald Duck Is Upside Down!.gif|Donald Duck (2) Toondisney1998logosonicthehedge hog lolgo.gif|Sonic the Hedgehog 1998doondisneytigger logo toon.png|Tigger (1) ToonDisneyinTimonPumba.png|Pumbaa ToonDisney-Chip-and-Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale TOon disney lgo herciles the animatd series.png|Hercules pluto.png|Pluto The Dog pooh_bear.png|Pooh Bear tigger.png|Tigger (2) Toon Disney characters Scrooge McDuck and nephews.jpg|Scrooge McDuck and nephews (DuckTales) IMG_20150103_183104.JPG|Darkwing Duck max_goof.png|Max Goof OldToonDisney Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin OldToonDisney Baloo1.jpg|Baloo (TaleSpin) OldToonDisney Baloo2.jpg|Baloo (Jungle Cubs) OldToonDisney_Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat OldToonDisney_Chip.jpg|Chip OldToonDisney_FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat OldToonDisney_Goliath.jpg|Goliath OldToonDisney_SorcererMickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer's Apprentice OldToonDisney_Nosedive.jpg|Nosedive Flashblade OldToonDisney_Roo.jpg|Roo OldToonDisney_Lexington.jpg|Lexington OldToonDisney_Goofy2.jpg|Goofy OldToonDisney_Ursula.jpg|Ursula OldToonDisney_Timon.jpg|Timon OldToonDisney_Genie.jpg|Genie OldToonDisney_Daisy.jpg|Daisy Duck OldToonDisney_Bronx.jpg|Bronx Bumpers 1998-2002 Toon Disney bumper - 101 Dalmatians (1998-2002).jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Adventures_of_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(1998-2002).jpg|''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Aladdin_(1998-2002).jpg|''Aladdin'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Blazing_Dragons_(1999-2002).jpg|''Blazing Dragons'' Toon Disney bumper - Bonkers (1998-2002).jpg|''Bonkers'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Rescue_Rangers_(1998-2002).jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Darkwing_Duck_(1998-2002).jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Donald's_Quack_Attack_(1998-2002).jpg|''Donald's Quack Attack'' Toon_Disney_bumper_DuckTales.jpg|''DuckTales'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Gadget_Boy_(1998-2001).jpg|''Gadget Boy and Heather'' Toon Disney bumper - Gargoyles (1998-2002).jpg|''Gargoyles'' Toon Disney bumper - Goof Troop (1998-2002).jpg|''Goof Troop'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Hello_Kitty_and_Friends_(1998-2002).jpg|''Hello Kitty and Friends'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Jungle_Cubs_(1998-2002).jpg|''Jungle Cubs'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_The_New_Archies_(1998-2002).jpg|''The New Archies'' Toon Disney bumper - Quack Pack (1998-2002).jpg|''Quack Pack'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Shnookums_and_Meat_(1998-2002).jpg|''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' Toon Disney bumper - TaleSpin (1998-2001).jpg|''TaleSpin'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_The_Wuzzles_(1998-2002).jpg|''The Wuzzles'' Toon Disney bumper - Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2002).jpg|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Wish_Kid_(1998-2002).jpg|''Wish Kid'' Toon_Disney_coming_up_next_-_Aladdin_and_Gargoyles.jpg|''Crystal ball'' bumper Toon_Disney_promo_advertising_Marsupilami.jpg|''Mouse hole'' bumper Toon Disney Promo advertising Quack Pack.jpeg|''Ship'' bumper Toon Disney coming up next Goof Trop then Bonkers.jpeg|''Taxi'' bumper Toon_Disney_promo_advertising_Gargoyles.jpg|''Tree'' bumper Toon_Disney_promo_advertising_TaleSpin.jpg|''Treehouse'' bumper 2001-2004 Toon Disney next Teacher's Pet 2004.jpeg|"Next" bumper (part 1) Toon Disney later Darkwing Duck 2004.jpeg|"Later" bumper (part 2) 2004-2009 20170817_174849.png|Blue Variant Used On Bumpers 20170817_174234.png|Zoomed Closer Variant Used On Bumpers 20170817_174654.png|Learning Together 20170817_194721.png|Monster Mania Scare A Thon (Notice That Logo Is The 2005 Variant) 20170817_201458.png|After School 20170817_174734.png|Weekday Bonus Stacks 20170817_173813.png|Toon Disney's Double Feature Movie Show 20170812_123952.png|House of Mouse (blue) 20170817_174141.png|Garfield and Friends 20170813_152636.png|November Movies 20170724 161706.png|"Toon Disney's Big Movie Show" Screenshot_20170724-161847.png|Mighty Ducks 20170724_164441.png|''101 Dalmatians (series)'' 20170724_160505.png|Pepper Ann 20170724_155052.png|Kim Possible (blue) Toon_Disney_Kim_Possible_bumper2.jpg|Kim Possible (red) 20170724 160239.png|''Teacher's Pet'' 20170817_174307.png|Happy Holidays (blue) 20170817_174308.jpg|Happy Holidays (red) 20170812_191922.png|Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon 20170812_191901.png|Stealin' The Spotlight Marathon 20170812_123341.png|Toon Disney's To Infinity & Beyond A Thon 20170813_164821.png|Summer Time 20170724_164549.png|House of Mouse (summer) 20170812_191945.png|Summer Movie Splash 2 20170813_164741.png|The Proud Family Movie 20170812_120356.png|Kids Rule Bullies Drool Marathon 20170812_120630.png|Red Variant Used On Bumpers 20170812_115441.png|Toon Disney's Big Movie Show (Version 2) 20170724 161220.png|''Teacher's Pet'' 20170812_115417.png|House of Mouse (red) Toon Disney Kim Possible bumper.jpg|''Kim Possible'' 20170813_173309.png|Mickey's Rock The House 20170724_1783791.jpg|Big Time Morning Show 20170812_195327.png|President's Day Premeire Party Toon_Disney_The_Weekenders_bumper.jpg|''The Weekenders'' 20170812_125455.png|Toon Disney's To Infinity And Beyond A Thon (Version 2) 20170812_121422.png|Dive In Movie Week 20170812_195348.png|After Class Laugh Attack 20170813_170531.png|Lilo's Loco Luau 20170812_121520.png|Splish Splash Movie Bash 20170813_170558.png|American Dragon: Jake Long Premiere Night 20170812_125608.png|Double Dip Movie Trip 20170812_195433.png|Spring Break Animal Beach Party 20170813_171503.png|Electrico Flash Movie Bash 20170812_123545.png|Movie Stars Heading Toon_Disney_House_of_Mouse_bumper (1).jpg|''House of Mouse'' (Blue) Toon_Disney_House_of_Mouse_bumper.jpg|''House of Mouse'' (Red) Screenshot_20170812-180647.png|Mega Jam Toon_Disney_Goof_Troop_bumper.jpg|''Goof Troop'' 20170812_115501.png|4th Of July Independence Day 20170812_134217.png|Gaspar's Loco A-Thon Toon Disney 2005-2009.jpg|Toon Disney's Big Movie Show (Version 3) (2007-2009) 20170813_170411.png|D.A.T. Command 20170812_195407.png|Phineas and Ferb 20170728_155437.png|The BrotherHood (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody & Phineas and Ferb) (2008) 20170812_201938.png|The Suite Life of Zack & Cody 20170812_121355.png|Monster Bustin' Movie Week 20170813_171437.png|Crush The Villans 20170812_133438.png|Winter Variant Promos 2004-2009 20170724_161459.png|Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) 20170812_120447.png|ABC Family & Toon Disney Promo 20170812_133529.png|Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004) (A) 20170724_162212.png|Widescreen Version Used On Dragon Booster (2004) 20170812_191118.png|Toon Disney Jetix Logo Used On Bumpers 20170724_162248.png|Logo With Channel (Only Used On Power Rangers S.P.D.) (2005) 20170812_132335.png|Power Rangers: SPD (2005) 20170817_061423.png|Shinzo (Apart Of Jetix) (2005) 20170724_161936.png|W.i.t.c.h. Apart of Jetix (2005) 20170817_061328.png|Jetix Kids Cup Soccer Days (Apart of Jetix) (2005) Screenshot_20170817-062719.png|The Tick (Apart of Jetix) (2005) 20170725_191945.png|Pink And Yellow Marathon (Apart of Jetix) (2005) 20170817_062605.png|Another Logo Used For Bumpers. 20170724_154621.png|Get Ed (Apart of Jetix) (2005) 20170725_192326.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force Apart of Jetix (2006) 20170812_132501.png|Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Pink Ranger) (Apart Of Jetix) (2006) 20170812_132613.png|Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Blue Ranger) (Apart Of Jetix) (2006) 20170812_132552.png|Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Yellow Ranger) (Apart of Jetix) (2006) 20170812_132403.png|Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Green Ranger) Apart Of Jetix (2006) 20170812_132428.png|Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Red Ranger) Apart Of Jetix (2006) Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel Category:Toon Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Television